


Social media, I'm in love

by amadgirlwithabox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is an overprotective oblivious brother but we accept him anyway, F/F, Featuring raven's sassinness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadgirlwithabox/pseuds/amadgirlwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of what goes on in Clarke Griffin's Facebook profile from the moment she becomes friends with Lexa Heda until... well, read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social media, I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda processing what just happened here so.  
> Anyway, this is supposed to be funny.
> 
> (come find me at http://clarkebiblood.tumblr.com/)

**SOCIAL MEDIA, I'M IN LOVE** ****

**You** are now friends with **Lexa Heda**.

**Wells Jaha** started a chat with **you**.

 **Wells** : Hey, Clarke! Why are you friends with Lexa now? I thought you two hated each other.

 **You** : idk, she was really nice to me at bell's party the other night.

 **Wells** : Wait, what party are you talking about?

**Octavia Blake** is now in a relationship with **Lincoln Grounds**.

 **Raven Reyes** , **Monty Green** , **you** and **20 other people** like this.

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS OCTAVIA!!?? DO YOU EVEN KNO HIM AT ALL!!!

 **Jasper Jordan** likes this.

 **Raven Reyes** commented: dude, they been 2gether 4 like a month.

 **Finn Collins** , **John Murphy** , **Monty Green** and **15 other people** like this.

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: WHAT!???!!

 **Octavia Blake** commented: For fuck's sake, Bellamy. I'm 17, stop treating me like a goddam baby.

 **Raven Reyes** , **Lincoln Grounds** , **you** and **14 other people** like this.

**Monty Green** just posted a photo with **Raven Reyes** and **you**. _"HP marathon with the ladies! ;)"_

 **Jasper Jordan** , **Octavia Blake** , **Lexa Heda** and **17 other people** like this.

 **Jasper Jordan** commented: Awwwwww, you guys even dressed up! Wish I could have made it :(

 **Finn Collins** commented: u look good princess :)

 **Finn Collins** commented: u 2 raven

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: Raven who are you trying to kid, you're a Slytherin.

 **Kyle Wick** and **Jasper Jordan** like this.

 **Raven Reyes** commented: im obviously RAVENclaw, mophead. thought we'd been through this already

 **Finn Collins** , **Octavia Blake** , **John Murphy** and **4 other people** like this.

 

 **Lexa Heda** started a chat with **you.**

 **Lexa** : Whoa, Griffin. I never pegged you for the nerdy type.

 **You** : You speak as if you didn't have a Doctor Who quote on your description.

 **Lexa** : Wait, you know Doctor Who?

 **Lexa** : Now, I am impressed.

 **Lexa** : Which one is your favourite Doctor?

 **Lexa** : Stupid question. I bet good money that it is 11.

 **You** : >:c lucky guess. You're so a 9 worshipper.

 **Lexa** : Well, what can I say? He is fantastic.

**Octavia Blake** just posted _"Best date ever at the cinema with Linc :)"_

 **Monty Green** , **Lincoln Grounds** , **you** and **10 other people** like this.

 **You** commented: you guys are soooooo cute  <3

 **Finn Collins** and **Wells Jaha** like this.

 **Raven Reyes** commented: 10 bucks u didnt even watch the film

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: what the hell guys

**Jasper Jordan** is now in a relationship with **Maya Vie**.

 **Monty Green** , **Nathan Miller** , **Octavia Blake** and **6 other people** like this.

 **Raven Reyes** commented: wait is this 4 real

 **Raven Reyes** commented: what drugs did u give 2 her jasper

 **Bellamy Blake** , **John Murphy** and **Kyle Wick** like this.

**Finn Collins** started a chat with **you**.

 **Finn** : hey princess :3

 **Finn** : wanna hang out?

 **You** : Sorry, I'm meeting Lexa later

 **Finn** : lexa? werent you like enemies or something

 **You** : Anyway, didn't Raven mention you guys had made some plans?

 **Finn** : oh, yeah. right

 **Finn** : but i could cancel if you changed your mind

 **You** : sorry, Finn

**Lexa Heda** just posted a photo with **you**. _"Someone is really excited with their new present :)."_

 **Bellamy Blake** , **Octavia Blake** , **Monty Green** and **29 other people** like this.

 **You** commented: Thanks again, Lexa!! :)) You're so great :3

 **Monty Green** commented: OMG!! THAT'S 11'S SONIC SCREWDRIVER!!!!

 **Monty Green** commented: Am I allowed to touch it?

 **Raven Reyes** commented: about damn time! did u do the dirty already

 **Raven Reyes** commented: Ten's still the best, tho

 **Octavia Blake** and **Jasper Jordan** like this.

 **You** commented: We'll see about that, Monty.

 **You** commented: What are you even talking about, Raven?

 **Finn Collins** and **Wells Jaha** like this.

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: nine's obviously the best, bro

 **Lexa Heda** and **Monty Green** like this.

**Wells Jaha** started a conversation with **you**.

 **Wells** : What did Raven mean?

 **Wells** : Did something happen between you and Lexa?

 **You** : what do you mean

 **You** : why is everyone so weird about Lexa and I being friends

 **Wells** : Well, it's kind of obvious, Clarke. She's had a massive crush on you since like forever.

 **Wells** : But you don't like her, do you?

 **You** : Don't be ridiculous, Wells! She doesn't have a crush on me!

 **You** : we've only been friends for like a week

 **Wells** : So you don't like her, right?

 **Wells** : Clarke?

**Raven Reyes** is now single.

 **Kyle Wick** , **Bellamy Blake** , **Octavia Blake** and **16 other people** like this.

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: good 4 u raven , boy is a douche

 **Lexa Heda** , **Kyle Wick** , **Wells Jaha** and **5 other people** like this.

**You** started a chat with **Raven Reyes**.

 **You** : hey, raven. Wanna talk?

 **Raven** : nah, I'm doing fine. Thanks

 **Raven** : he's in love with you, you know?

 **You** : Raven...

 **Raven** : no, it's ok, really. I accepted that a long time ago.

 **Raven** : I just thought that idk maybe he'll grew out of it or something

 **Raven** : guess I was wrong. He'll never pick me first.

 **You** : Hey, Raven

 **You** : I'd pick you first.

 **You** : what do you say O and I come over and watch ape very Ten and Rose episode? Maybe bring some of Jasper's special drinks?

 **Raven** : u kno me so well, griffin

 **Raven** : thanks, clarke

 **Raven** : srsly, tho. We both know there's someone you'd pick over me ;)

 **Raven** : I'd lick her over you too she's so hot

 **Raven** : pick*

 **You** : what

 **You** : what do you mean

 **You** : wait do you think Lexa's hot

 **Raven** : so you do know what I'm talking about

 **Raven** : just confess your undying love for her already

 **You** : I don't like Lexa

 **You** : besides it's not as if she'd like me back, anyway

**Raven Reyes** just posted a new photo with **Octavia Blake** and **you**. _"night w thes luuuuuuuvly ladis!! luv eryone guys"_.

 **Monty Green** , **Lexa Heda** , **Lincoln Grounds** and **12 other people** like this.

 **Jasper Jordan** commented: told you my drinks were awesome

 **Octavia Blake** , **Raven Reyes** and **you** like this.

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: raven u drunk?

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: wait DID YOU DRINK ALCOHOL OCTAVIA

 **Raven Reyes** commented: mophead u shld cme ver clen t he mss I j ust mde

 **You** and **Octavia Blake** like this.

 **You** commented: were havng t bst parrrrt y everrrrrrrrrrr

 **Octavia Blake** and **Raven Reyes** like this.

 **Lexa Heda** commented: And now she's quite the party animal. Once again, I'm impressed, Clarke Griffin. I'm starting to think you are like a box of chocolates.

 **Raven Reyes** , **Octavia Blake** and **you** like this.

 **You** commented: may be u shuld com ver n chck 4 uself

 **Raven Reyes** , **Octavia Blake** and **you** like this.

 **You** commented: or mybe u shod tste me

 **Raven Reyes** , **Octavia Blake** and **you** like this.

 **You** commented: ur sooooo hottt I wannna tast u

 **Raven Reyes** , **Octavia Blake** and **you** like this.

 **Raven Reyes** commented: lexa ur so hot

 **You** like this.

 **Octavia Blake** commented: yeah u shoul tottaly join linc n i smtime

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: what do you mean join Lincoln and you!?

 **John Murphy** commented: just keep in mind that I have plenty screenshots from this conversation.

**You** started a chat with **Lexa Heda**.

 **You** : Look, I know you probably don't want to hear anything from me right now but I'm so, so sorry about last night. We were drinking to cheer Raven up but things got a little bit out of hand. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.

 **You** : I'm so sorry, Lexa.

 **Lexa** disconnected.

**Wells Jaha** started a chat with **you**.

 **Wells** : What was last night about? You don't even drink alcohol.

 **You** : sorry wells, can't talk right now.

**Finn Collins** started a chat with **you**.

 **Finn** : hey princess sup

 **Finn** : wanna hang out

 **You** disconnected.

**You** started a chat with **Lexa Heda**.

 **You** : You've been avoiding me for a whole week, don't you think that's enough punishment? I already said I was sorry, Lexa.

 **You** : And I know that doesn't make any difference but could you at least hear me out?

 **You** : I'll be at the second floor bathroom tomorrow at school during lunchtime.

 **You** : Please, come and let me explain?

**Raven Reyes** just posted a photo with **Lexa Heda** and **you**. _"Lovebirds kissing in the middle of the night (aka when they thought no one was watching. We were watching)"._

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: damnit raven I told u to post the one with clarke sitting on top of lexa

 **Jasper Jordan** , **Monty Green** , **Octavia Blake** and **11 other people** like this.

 **Raven Reyes** commented: no way, that one is my property. And also my new wallpaper

 **You** commented: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING RAVEN DELETE THIS RIGHT NOW!

 **You** commented: Seriously guys.

 **Octavia Blake** commented: it's not our fault that Lexa and you thought it was a good idea to make out on the bleachers where literally anyone could have seen you

 **Lincoln Grounds** , **Monty Green** , **Jasper Jordan** and **23 other people** like this.

 **Bellamy Blake** commented: raven I'll give you 50 bucks if you send the photos to me

**You** are now in a relationship with **Lexa Heda**.

 **Lexa Heda** , **Raven Reyes** , **Monty Green** and **78 other people** like this.

**Lexa Heda** is now friends with **Abby Griffin**.

 **Raven Reyes** commented: meeting mommy already

 **Raven Reyes** commented: nice

 **You** commented: I really don't know how to feel about this...

**You** started a chat with **Lexa Heda**.

 **You** : hey lex <3

 **You:** I think I left my phone at your place, could you check, please?

 **Lexa:** It's here, love. Want me to bring it to school tomorrow?

 **You:** yeah, that would be nice

 **You:** or...

 **You:** idk, mom's working the night shift today and I'm feeling kinda lonely

 **You:** you could bring it to me, make me some company, do that thing with your tongue you're so good at...

 **You:** and I won't have to be quiet at all

 **Lexa:** Open the door right now.

 


End file.
